Pelangi (Akashi)
by amka
Summary: Long version dari Pelangi. AkashixKagami. PWP


Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, Typo, PWP, AkashixKagami

o

o

o

Kagami mencoba menarik tangannya tapi tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya lebih kuat sehingga dia masih tidak bisa bergerak. Tidak hanya tangannya yang terikat tapi kakinya yang terbuka lebar juga terikat di bagian lututnya sehingga dia tidak bisa kalau dia ingin menutup kakinya.

"Taiga, jangan mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatan di tanganmu."

Kagami mendengar suara Akashi yang tenang di antara kakinya yang terbuka dan dia bisa melihat Akashi yang masih memakai penuh bajunya yang sangat berbeda dengan Kagami yang sudah telanjang dengan jari-jari Akashi yang masuk dalam di dalam lubangnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Kagami bisa melihat gundukan di celana Akashi yang menandakan kalau Akashi tidak begitu tenang seperti yang dia perlihatkan.

Kagami mendesah keras ketika Akashi menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di dalam lubangnya dan selalu mengenai prostatnya. Dia sudah tidak tahu berapa lama ini berjalan, mungkin sudah satu jam, atau mungkin baru lima menit, tapi dari tadi Akashi hanya memberikan perhatiannya di lubang ketat Kagami dan tidak bagian tubuh Kagami yang lain meskipun Kagami sudah memohonnya untuk berhenti menggodanya.

Apa yang membuat dadanya selalu berdetak kencang kalau bersama Akashi adalah sifat Akashi yang kadang-kadang akan sangat caring dan memberikan tubuh Kagami perhatian yang bisa membuat Kagami merasakan kenikmatan yang hanya Akashi yang bisa memberikannya, atau Akashi yang lain yang membuat tubuh Kagami sakit dengan kenikmatan. Dan malam ini kelihatannya Akashi akan kasar dengannya.

Kagami mengeluarkan suara desahan keras ketika Akashi menarik jari-jarinya sebelum kembali memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lubang Kagami yang membuat Kagami kesakitan.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu, Taiga?"

Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya tapi air mata keluar dari matanya yang terpejam.

"Hmm… jadi kau menyukainya?"

Kagami kembali menggeleng yang membuat Akashi menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya secara sembarang.

"A-Akashi…"

Akashi masih tetap menggerakkan jarinya tanpa menghiraukan permohonan Kagami. Akashi tersenyum meskipun Kagami terlihat kesakitan, dia masih melihat kejantanan Kagami yang mengeras.

"Taiga, mungkin diam-diam kau seorang M." kata Akashi dan tangannya yang lain mulai mengelus-elus kejantanan Taiga.

Kagami hanya bisa mendesah-desah dan mencoba menarik tangannya agar terbebas dari ikatan yang dibuat Akashi sebelumnya.

"Hnggh…" Kagami mendesah ketika Akashi sudah mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan sedikit lebih lembut. Kagami menghela napas lega ketika Akashi sudah benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti yang diinginkannya dan akhirnya dia bisa menikmati perlakuan Akashi.

"Oh." Akashi berhenti menggerakkan jarinya dan mengeluarkannya dari lubang Kagami ketika dia mendengar teleponnya berbunyi.

Kagami membuka matanya bingung ketika Akashi berhenti tapi dia akhirnya mengerti ketika melihat Akashi mengecek teleponnya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar," kata Akashi bangun dari ranjang besarnya dan Kagami melihatnya mengambil sesuatu di laci di sebelah ranjang. "Dan untuk membuatmu tetap sibuk, kau bisa memakai ini."

Kagami membelalakkan matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "A-Akashi, j-jangan…"

Tapi Akashi sudah memasukkan vibrator ke dalam lubang Kagami dan menyalakannya pada volume paling besar sehingga bisa bergetar di dalam lubang Kagami.

"Aku akan kembali, Taiga." kata Akashi tersenyum dan mencium kening Kagami sebelum dia keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan Kagami yang mendesah-desah di ranjangnya.

Kagami tidak tahu berapa lama sampai akhirnya Akashi kembali. "Akashi…" kata Kagami agar Akashi segera melepaskan vibrator yang masih bergetar dari lubang Kagami atau Akashi segera melakukan seks dengannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Taiga." Akashi tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri Kagami sebelum mengelus rambut merah Kagami dengan lembut.

"Akashi p-please…" desah Kagami ketika Akashi mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya dan kemudian memegang kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras. Hanya dibutuhkan sentakan kecil dari tangan Akashi untuk membuat Kagami mengeluarkan cairan putih kentalnya karena dia yang sudah menahan sejak Akashi memasukkan vibrator ke pantatnya.

"Kau mengotori tanganku, Taiga." kata Akashi kalem.

"Akashi…" Kagami mencoba bicara meskipun dengan terengah-engah setelah orgasme. "Keluarkan vibrator-nya. Aku tidak ingin keluar lagi dengan mainan plastik, aku ingin merasakanmu."

Akashi tersenyum dan merasakan celananya semakin ketat. Kagami yang sangat submisif ini membuatnya semakin terangsang. "Baiklah Taiga, aku akan memberikanmu apa yang kau inginkan." katanya dan akhirnya mengeluarkan vibrator-nya dari Kagami.

Kagami bernapas lega dan melihat Akashi yang menaiki ranjang dan memposisikan dirinya di atas Kagami dengan kedua tangannya berada di kanan kiri kepala Kagami. Kagami secara reflek membuka mulutnya ketika Akashi menunduk untuk mencium bibirnya. Akashi menciumnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati seakan takut akan menyakiti Kagami yang sangat kontras dengan tindakannya yang mengikat Kagami di ranjangnya dan memasukkan vibrator ke lubangnya. Kagami mendesah pelan merasakan lidah Akashi yang menjelajahi mulutnya. Kagami tidak mau diam saja jadi dia mencium balik Akashi dan bermain-main dengan lidah Akashi di dalam mulutnya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Akashi menghentikan ciumannya dan membuka resleting celananya. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang dari tadi sudah ingin diberi perhatian dan memberikannya usapan sebentar sebelum dia menjambak rambut merah Kagami agar kepala Kagami bisa sejajar dengan daerah intimnya.

"Hisap." perintah Akashi pada Kagami yang sedikit merasakan kesakitan karena jambakan Akashi pada rambutnya.

Kagami memandang Akashi yang meskipun pipinya sudah sedikit memerah dia masih terlihat tenang seperti biasa. Kagami kemudian melihat kejantanan di depannya dan menciumnya sebelum memasukkan ke mulutnya. Akashi tidak memberikannya waktu untuk beradaptasi karena setelah kejantanannya berada di dalam mulut Kagami, dia langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya dan mengarahkan kepala Kagami agar kejantannya masuk semakin dalam.

"Hm… ngghh…" Kagami mencoba merilekskan mulutnya agar dia tidak tersedak. Kagami mencoba mengikuti pergerakan Akashi di mulutnya agar Akashi juga dapat merasakan kenikmatan darinya. Kagami menggerak-gerakkan lidahnya mengikuti bentuk Akashi dan mengatupkan mulutnya dan menghisap.

"Hm…" Akashi mengerang pelan dan keluar di dalam mulut Kagami.

"Ah!" Kagami yang sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Akashi mengeluarkan cairannya dan membuatnya sedikit batuk-batuk dan cairan putih itu mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

"Good job," kata Akashi dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kagami.

Kagami tersenyum lalu kembali berbaring. Dia senang bisa menyenangkan Akashi meskipun dengan cara sadis.

"Sekarang yang paling kau inginkan." kata Akashi pindah ke tengah-tengah kaki Kagami yang terbuka. Akashi kemudian memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus ke lubang Kagami yang berdenyut dan menggerak-gerakkan jarinya. "Kau kelihatannya sudah siap di sini."

"Hnggh… y-ya…" Kagami mendesah dan mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya agar jari-jari Akashi semakin masuk ke dalam dan mengenai titik kenikmatannya.

"Kau sudah menunggu terlalu lama." Akashi mengeluarkan jarinya dan melebarkan kaki Kagami dan memposisikan dirinya di depan lubang Kagami. Dia menggoda Kagami dengan menyentuhkan kepala kejantanannya pada lubang Kagami yang membuat Kagami mengeluarkan suara frustrasi.

"Akashi, jangan menggodaku lagi,"

"Baiklah Taiga." dengan sekali sentakan, Akashi langsung memasuki Kagami. Dia bernapas berat karena merasakan hangat dan sempitnya pantat Kagami yang mengelilingi bendanya yang keras.

"Ah!" Kagami menegadahkan kepalanya ketika Akashi memasukinya. Dia semakin mendesah dengan keras ketika Akashi mulai bergerak di dalamnya. Inilah yang dari tadi sudah diinginkannya. Sejak dia memasuki kamar Akashi dan mereka saling mencumbu dan Akashi mencopoti bajunya. Kagami menggegamkan tangannya yang terikat dan hampir berteriak ketika Akashi akhirnya mengenai prostatnya.

"Aku menemukannya." seringai Akashi dan dia bergerak semakin cepat dan berniat untuk mengenai kelenjar sensitif di dalam Kagami.

Kagami sebenarnya ingin memeluk Akashi dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh di atasnya, tapi karena ikatan di tangan dan kakinya dia akhirnya hanya bisa mendesahkan nama Akashi. "A-Akashi aku ingin--"

Akashi awalnya tidak mendengar Kagami karena terlalu fokus pada kenikmatan di tubuh bagian bawahnya dan dia tetap bergerak secara kasar. Tapi ketika Kagami mendesahkan namanya semakin keras dia akhirnya melihat keadaan Kagami dengan rambut merahnya yang acak-acakan tergerai di bantal putihnya, pipinya yang memerah, matanya yang terpejam dengan air mata karena merasakan terlalu nikmat karena perbuatannya, dan mulutnya yang terbuka dengan bibirnya yang agak bengkak akibat ciumannya dan oral yang dilakukannya tadi.

Akashi yang mengerti maksud Kagami kemudian memegang kejantanan Kagami dan mengocoknya seirama dengan gerakannya di dalam Kagami.

"Ah! Ah! Akashi!" Kagami mendesah keras ketika dia mengeluarkan cairannya.

Akashi tetap bergerak ketika Kagami sudah orgasme tapi dia akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Kagami setelah beberapa gerakan lagi. Dia terengah-engah dan tetep di dalam lubang Kagami untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Dia kemudian melihat Kagami yang terbaring kelelahan dengan mulutnya yang terbuka untuk bernapas. Akashi kemudian memasukkan alat kelaminnya ke dalam celananya lagi dan turun dari ranjangnya.

"Taiga, kau oke?" tanyanya dan memegang kepala Kagami.

Kagami membuka matanya sedikit dan mengangguk. "Hmm."

Akashi tersenyum dan mencium bibir Kagami lembut sebelum melepaskan ikatan di tangannya. Dia kemudian memijat-mijat pergelangan tangan Kagami yang memerah dan menciumnya.

"Terima kasih, Akashi." kata Kagami dan tersenyum lelah. Dia membiarkan Akashi untuk merawatnya karena dia hanya bisa berbaring karena lelah.

Akashi membalas tersenyum sebelum berganti melepaskan ikatan di kaki Kagami. Dia memijat-mijat lagi kaki Kagami yang juga memerah. Kagami sangat patuh hari ini jadi lain kali dia akan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Akashi lalu mengambil kain basah untuk membersihkan tubuh Kagami dari sisa-sisa kegiatan mereka sampai bersih. Sementara Akashi masih merawatnya, Kagami sudah memejamkan matanya dan beristirahat untuk mengembalikan energi. Akashi kemudian menutupi tubuh Kagami dengan selimut dan mencium keningnya.

o

o

o

A/N: XDD

Akhirnya dilanjutkan long version-nya XDD tapi nggak tahu masih ada yang baca atau nggak XD. Oh ya kenapa aku taruh berbeda dari fic Pelangi dan nggak ditaruh jadi chapter 2 soalnya aku nggak tahu bakal lanjutin anggota pelangi yang lain atau tidak, kalau dijadikan chapter 2 kan entar jadi harus ngelanjutin yang lain juga XD. Nggak tahu sih bakal dilanjutin yang lain atau nggak soalnya ini nggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba pengen bikin Kagami sama Akashi jadi lanjutin yang ini aja XD. Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa ada rasa takut(?) mau publish ini XDD tapi ya udah deh, enjoy(?) )/

Oh ya kalau ada yang belum baca short version-nya, bisa dibaca di Pelangi dan itu semua anggota pelangi XD


End file.
